The armed robbery
by AnZafHli
Summary: Gail and Andy gets a call to an armed robbery and they found there Dr Boob Job something like that :P 1st ff
1. Chapter 1

So, like everybody I do not own anything

* * *

Gail was with Andy in their scuad car when they get a call about an armed robbery at 25 Photography Dr.

When they arrived at the drugstore and the suspect saw them, he just pull up one of the customers and put his gun to her back.

Gail froze when she saw that the customer was no other than Dr. Boob Job herself a.k.a Lisa, Hollys allmost family/friend Lisa.

Andy noticed that but she didn't say anything to Gail, she just yelled at him.

"Let her go, drop your gun down and step backward" he just laughed and went exactly behind Lisa so Andy couldn't have a clear shot.

Lisa was freaking out and she was watching Andy all the time hoping that she or Gail could help her.

Just then Gail spoke

"Hey, looser you have no way to go, if you hurt her we will just shoot you BUT if you let her go maybe and I am saying MAYBE these thing will go better for you"

As long as Gail was talking to him she was moving on her left so she could have a better view.

He started to panic because he knew he was one and they were two so one of them could propably take a better position to shoot him, Gail made another move at her left

and he took a step back dragging Lisa with him, she felt the gun on her back harder this time and she was sure that he would kill her.

She was trying to look at Gail but Gail was looking the suspect in the eyes and then she heard the first bang and felt the suspect

leave her and go down but before she feel relief she heard the second bang or maybe she felt the second bang. There was a pain on her thigh,

that bastard shot her.

Gail went over to her in seconds to try stop the bleeding and Andy called two ambulances after she cuffed the suspect.

Lisa was bleeding and Gail thought that maybe the bullet shot an artery - no, no, no maybe Dr. Boob Job is an asshole but she can't die,

she was innocent and of course she is one of Hollys best friends, no Holly can't lose her friend - she kept trying to stop the bleeding with her hands,

Andy saw the panic on her eyes

"Hey, stop panicking, you did what you had to do, if you didn't shot him he would kill her, we both know that, I saw that to his eyes, too"

"What?" Gail asked her, "I am not freaking about him right now, but for her, she is Dr. Boob Job and I think that he shot her at her femoral artery. I meen

look how blood she is losing"

Right then Gail grabbed a gauze from the rack beside her and bandaged her leg. Finally they heard the sirens.

* * *

Once they arrived to hospital Gail called Holly.

"Hey" she said with low voice

"Gail do you know what time it is? It's allmost midnight- "

"Holly it's Lisa, she got shot, she is in surgery"

"WHAT? What happend? Gail is she ok? I mean she is not ok if she is in surgery but I mean-"

"I don't know Hol, I think she will be ok but I thought that you should know"

"Thanks Gail, I am going to Rachels and we are coming there"

* * *

After an hour Holly and Rachel were there and they found Gail in the waiting room, she wasn't looking very good and she had blood over her uniform,

when she saw them she smiled, a tiny tired smile.

"Gail were is she? Is she ok? what happened? OMG you have so blood on you"

"She is fine, she'll be alright, she is in recovery room. She was just in the wrong place the wrong time"

"What happend?"

Before Gail could answer she heard Tracy call her, Holly was looking from her place but she couldn't listen what they were talking but she knew it wasn't good.

Gail shook her head, Tracy rub her arm up and down and then she saw Gail give her gun to Tracy, that meant only one thing,

whoever shot Lisa was dead and Gail killed him.

When Gail came back, Holly was the fist who talked or tried to talk

"Gail-"

"Holly she will be ok. Look, I have to go back to 15, when she'll wake up she'll tell you what happend"

"Thank you Gail"

"I only did my job. Look if you need anything call me but I am sure everything will be ok" and after that she left.

* * *

The day after, Gail took a phone call from a number she didn't know but she found out that it was Dr. Boob Job

who asked her to visit her at the hospital so she could thanks her properly. Gail told her that it's ok but Lisa wouldn't take no as an answer

so now Gail is in her room.

"Gail thank you, I realy thought that I was gonna die last night"

"Listen Lisa I told you on the phone, you don't have to thank me, I was lucky I had a clear shot but unfortunately

he shot you at the end. You were lucky the paramedics came soon"

"No, I was lucky you were there-"

"If it wasn't me it would be somebody else so..." Gail stop talking

"Listen Gail, I want to apologize about that night at Penny, I know I was a bitch but that's who I am and you are not

just a beat cop like I said, you should try talk with Holly"

"There is no reason any more, I was stupid enough to not talk to her when she used to call me and now she is with somebody else"

Lisa looked confused,

"What do you mean she is with somebody else? She is not seeing anyone. Gail, she isn't over you"

"But she told me that she is seeing someone"

"Hey" they heard Hollys voice from the door, she looked a little bit shy but she gave them her lopsided smile.

"Listen, Boob Job I have to go" Lisa listening Gail call her Boob Job laughed "but I am happy that you are ok so... goodbye"

While she walked out she stop infront of Holly

"Nice to see you Hol" and then she left.

When she was waiting for the elevator she heard Holly call her name and after few seconds she was next to her.

"Hey Gail I am sorry but I heard what you were talking with Lisa and I would like to explain myself, so first of all, I am not

seeing anyone, I just said that because I was hurt and I was trying to get over you but it isn't easy and second, are you still interesting

to take me out for a drink and explain yourself? "

Gail gave Holly a big and real smile

"Sure, I would love to. So are you free tonight? Lets say around seven?"

"See you then, Gail" Holly smiled to her now and she went back tou Lisas room.

* * *

So that was it aaaaaaaaaanddddd I am really really sorry for my bad english I know that my grammar is terrible but if I was going to write it in Greek

nobody could understand it, now I have some hopes :P


	2. Chapter 2

Gail was in her SUV* out of Holly's house 10 minutes before their date (could she call it "date"?)

She knew what she wanted to say, she knew it days now, but she was afraid, What if Holly just decided to hear her only because she "saved" Lisa?

She was thinking and overthinking about this for 10 minutes and then she went and knocked Hollys door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'll wait until seven or if you'll knock my door the time you came"

"Hi" she smiled "I didn't want to be late so I came earlier and waiting. Are you ready? Can we go?"

Holly smiled and nodded, she could tell that Gail was insecure, she could see that in her beautiful eyes, she could hear that in her voice.

They walked to a pub few minutes from Holly's place.

They didn't talk until they sat and gave their order.

"So how is Lisa?"

"Thanks to you she is fine"

"You all should stop saying she is fine thanks to me. I didn't save her life, the docs did it, but "thanks" to me somebody else is dead"

"Gail I am so sorry you had to do that"

"No, you don't have to be sorry, I had to do that, I know that, but it isn't easy"

"When are you going back to work?"

"I don't know yet. Listen Hol, I don't want to talk about that right now. I-um...if you came because you wanted to do this talk or because you

feel you owe me about what happened with Lisa you should go back home"

Holly was confused

"Gail, I came here because you asked me and because you wanted to explain yourself, I just thought that maybe you wanted to talk about

what happened yesterday.

It's not easy to keep it for yourself but if you don't want to talk about it we will not"

Gail took a sip from her drink and was trying to understand if Holly really wanted to hear her explanation.

"If you are not ready today" Holly continued "we can do this another time"

"No, I am ready if you are"

Holly just gave Gail her smile and nodded so she continued.

"Listen Holly, that day I was really nervous, I wanted them to like me but I am not good with people, you know that, everybody knows that.

The first time I felt relaxed that night was when you kissed me, it was like I could breath again

and then I overheard what you were saying and you know, it was kind of true." Gail saw that Holly was ready to speak.

"No, Hol let me finish please. All the time people made me feel that I am not good enough. My mother used to tell me 'don't screw up', in her

mind I already did it.

She doesn't believe in me, my own mother doesn't believe in me because I haven't decided what I want to do with my career.

And you know, I didn't have friends for many years because I am a Peck. At the Academy they hated me because I am a Peck, the first year as a

rookie

the same, they thought I was in 15 because I am a Peck, they didn't care if I was on Top of my class, no, I was a Peck. Nobody believed in me.

Until now they think that I don't have feelings, they think that I am cold and I know that a lot of times I am, but they are my friends, they should

know better.

I think that only Tracy really gets me, except you of course"

Holly noticed that Gail's eyes were wet but no tear yet, she could feel her own eyes wet but she didn't care.

"The 2nd time I broke with Chris was because he was thinking that I had a crush with Dov, but it was Dov who had the crush but

he didn't care though. He forgave Dov before me, it's funny he forgave me but I didn't do anything wrong and then came Nick.

You know that story. The second time he never loved me and he left again for 6 months without tell me anything, I was so angry but I forgave

him because

I thought I loved him or because I didn't want to be alone, I don't know anymore.

He hurt me again. And then..." She stop for a second, only to look Holly's face and smiled

"...you came to my crime scene and you changed my life. Like I said before you are the most wonderful person I have ever met"

Holly felt her tear to her cheek but she kept listening her.

"I did my bigger mistake that night, I know that, I should let you explain yourself but I was hurt again because I was thinking that what we had

was serious

and you should know Holly that I love you"

Now Holly was crying but her smile was all over her face

"You," Holly said "You should talk to me, you idiot. You should answer my phone calls, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was because I didn't

stand for you,

I shouldn't let Lisa say those things about you, but I just let her because I wasn't in mood to disagree with her. The only thing I wanted that night

was to have a good time with you and my friends, nothing else.

And I wanted to tell you that I loved you. I LOVE you, maybe you are impetuous, self-destructive and a brat but you are mine brat.

I love your snark and your sarcasm, I love everything about you"

She smiled, stood up from her stool and went over Gail, she placed her hands on Gail's face and pulled her for a kiss.

The End

* * *

*Yes Gail has a car :P

In almost every fanfic she hasn't car but we saw her drive an SUV at 3x3


End file.
